


Pandemics, Neighbours, and Cats

by AnimeB0tch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguments, Cute, F/M, Failed first kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lots of cuddles, Multi, Neighbours AU, Not Beta Read, Pandemic - Freeform, Too many tropes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and flirting, and pining, drunk, eventually smut, god help these idiots, i dont even know, lots of fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeB0tch/pseuds/AnimeB0tch
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are next door neighbours, but once quarantine becomes too much, they decide maybe roomates would be better
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Loneliness and Descisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Thank you so much for checking this out!!!  
> This is a fic I'm writing just for fun, so I don't know how updates will work. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> This my tumblr if u wanna come talk :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shortandfiestyoncrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers and fellow weebs!!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this! Please have fun and stay safe!!!

It was quite a shock when the pandemic hit, nobody expecting something so big to happen here. It had seemed like such a far off thing, happening somewhere far from Magnolia. Before anybody realized, the country was in quarantine, all the cities going down into lock-down.

Lucy did not expect living alone to be as bad as it was. She had been living alone in this apartment for a year now, but was constantly surrounded with friends and company, so when she was forced to go without human contact for god knows how long, things started getting worse.

At first she thought it'd be okay, she'd handle it, but after giving loneliness about a month or two she gave up. There was no way she could handle much longer without going insane. Stuffed animals weren't the greatest conversationalists and it was only so much face-timing and calls could do.

Of course she could bug a friend to come live with her, but she'd feel awkward with them all being in relationships and all. Even Juvia finally got together with the guy she was mooning over. It was pretty funny finding out the Instagram star she was drooling over was Lucy's best friend Gray though. They still laugh about it every time.

So when Levy offered to come live with her for a while, she was really tempted to say yes, and yet,..."Levy, I honestly love you for that but I'd feel bad for both you and Gajeel. How would he survive without you exactly?" Levy laughed on screen as she rolled her eyes "He'd have to deal with it. He at least has his cat to keep him company. You're completely alone!!"

Gajeel pushed his way onscreen to point an accusing finger towards Lucy "and still, she's not staying with you." Lucy raised her arms defensively as Levy swatted his arm away. "No but seriously, what are you going to do? You can't just stay by yourself. Oh!" Her eyes lit up with an idea. She turned to Gajeel grabbing his arm and giving him puppy eyes "Can she stay with us? Please?" Lucy could see Gajeel hesitate before she interrupted quickly "Nono, it's fine. I really wouldn't want to get between you two."

Levy was about to argue that she wouldn't bother them before she paused and sighed "fine. But at least find someone." Suddenly she grins slyly "Didn't you have that one neighbour? That,...pink dude?" Lucy blushes before feigning nonchalance "Right. Do I just walk up to him like 'Hey! You're nice, I'm lonely, wanna live with me?' How does that work?!?"

Gajeel barks a laugh while Levy rolls her eyes "Yup. Exactly like that. But seriously, just ask. You'll be fine." And for some reason Lucy decided to believe her. For another week their conversation kept swirling around in Lucy's head. Maybe she could ask? No, don't be an idiot. But,...she could just give it a try? Couldn't she? Perhaps he was dying of boredom too so they'd be helping each other out.

It wasn't too much of a surprise when that was the first thing Gray asked when he came around that week either "So, I heard you were gonna ask that neighbour of yours to stay with you?" Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes with a groan as she gave him his hoodie back that he'd forgot "and Levy and Gajeel need to learn to keep to themselves."

He laughed as he took his hoodie back "but are you actually planning on maybe asking him?" She sighed leaning on the door frame "I honestly don't know. Maybe? It's getting to the point I even considered staying with my dad for now." Gray's expression hardened at this "Luce. You can't possibly actually go back to that man after we barely got you out of there."

She avoided his gaze as she crossed her arms "I know. I didn't say I was planning on it. Just thinking about it." Gray frowned, but just as he was about to open his mouth, the door behind him opened. He paused, flashing her a wide grin not unlike the Cheshire cat. Before she could do anything, he whirled around to door across from hers, making his way to the man that just walked out "Hey Man!"

The guy in question turned his head blinking owlishly before breaking into a smile "Hey guys!" he waved to Lucy. She waved back shyly, shooting daggers at Gray's back "hi Natsu." Gray winked at her over his shoulder before slinging his arm over the pink-haired guy's shoulders "so, Natsu, you live alone?" Natsu blinked at the guys arm before turning his head to face him "uh, with my cat, yeah. Why?"

Lucy fought back a groan as Gray's grin turns wicked "I'll tell you why. You see, my friend here lives completely alone and wouldn't mind some company." Natsu looks blankly between the two of them before casually shrugging at Lucy "I mean we can share our apartments if you want. I'll stay at yours, you stay at mine, hang out whenever."

Lucy's mouth fell open. Did he seriously just agree? It's that easy? Gray slaps Natsu on the back with a laugh "thanks man! Knew I could count on you!" Natsu just chuckles as he locks his door "anytime." Turning to Lucy he smiles, raising and eyebrow "so I'll see you tonight?" She nods and he waves before turning and making his way down the stairs.

Just as he leaves Gray drops an arm over her shoulders "why do I feel like you just landed me a date?" Gray raises his eyebrows "oh? Is that what this is? I'll tell you even more. I got you a living partner." Lucy sighs patting his chest "yes, thanks for that. Can't believe it worked." He chuckles patting her head "I expect you to behave. No late-night shenanigans."

She laughs, rolling her eyes "yes mother. Nothing of the sort." He laughs again, checking his watch "K, I've gotta get going. Juvia's gonna freak out." Lucy gives him a squeeze before pulling free "can't have that happening. Tell her I said hi." He nods, waving and heading down the stairs as well.

As she closes the door behind her, plopping down on the couch, she can't help but wonder what's going to happen later. Better text Levy though before she starts complaining. Pulling out her phone she opens up the face-time app, settling in for a long talk to pass the time.

x-x-x-x

It was already getting dark when the doorbell rang. Lucy was confused at first wondering who the hell would be coming over at this time. Holding back a yawn she stood, making her way to the door. She checked the peephole, quickly pulling back and smoothing down her shirt. Taking a deep breath she pulled open the door "Hi Natsu!"

Pulling down his mask he grinned at her "Hi Lucy!" They stood awkwardly shuffling in the doorway before Lucy finally cleared her throat and moved to the side "want to come in?" Natsu nodded hesitantly "uh,..yeah, uh, sure!" He followed her to the couch, sitting a small distance from her "Alright, uh, how are we gonna do this?"

Lucy fidgeted in her seat "Um, well, I guess we sleep at our own places but keep the doors unlocked so,..we can wander whenever we want?" He nodded, looking thoughtful "yeah, that would work. Does that mean Happy would be allowed in here too?"

"That's,..your cat, right?" She had seen him a few times, a fluffy, cute and friendly cat but,...for some reason blue "he can come here too, yeah." She had nothing against animals, would be nice to have something to cuddle with. Natsu nodded "ok. Oh, but you'd rather me stay here than come over to my place. It's,...kinda,...a huge mess."

She chuckled "yeah, that's fine. Thanks. For letting me know." He nodded before his face lit up with an idea "oh! And can we do movie nights occasionally? Like, bonding?" Lucy nodded, thinking "yeah, that's actually a good idea. I mean I know you, but we're not super close so this way we could get to know each other too." She stands up patting his shoulder "you know what? We can do one right now!"

Natsu lets out a cheer as he jumps up. He still needed to change after work, so while she waited, Lucy got out some microwave popcorn. As it popped she prepared extra throw pillows and blankets to make it cozy. Just as she took the popcorn out of the microwave, Natsu burst back in wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, a fuzzy blanket wrapped around him.

She handed him the remote, telling him to pick anything from her Netflix as she dumped the popcorn in a bowl and grabbed some drinks. Once she came back to the couch, he was already settled in, the beginning of a movie already playing. She handed him his drink, put the bowl between them and settled in for a relaxed night.

x-x-x-x

By the end of the first movie, Lucy could feel herself start to doze off, but assured Natsu that she was fine and they could watch a second. Halfway through the second one though, Natsu turned to find Lucy leaning against the back of the couch, head lolled to the side.

He sighed with a smile, turning off the TV and putting the empty bowl and glasses in the sink. After cleaning everything up, he walked back to the couch, looking down at the sleeping beauty. It would hurt to sleep like that all night, have a painful crick in your neck all of the rest day, Natsu knew, speaking from experience.

Shaking his head, he picked Lucy up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. It would be better if he could change her clothes but he wasn't a pervert so she'd have to make due with wrinkled clothes in the morning. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, he closed the door behind him and headed back to his apartment. He had a long night of work ahead so best to start early.


	2. Sweet Nothings

Lucy was a bit distorted as she woke up in her room. When had she ended up in here? Remembering that she had been watching a movie with Natsu previously, the puzzle pieces clicked into place. She blushed deeply, slapping her hands over her face. For some reason she felt as she HAD to share this piece of information with someone.

Whipping out her phone, she texted Gray 'bro! He carried me to bed!!!' She got a text back immediately 'WHAT?!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUSH IT!!!' She let out a squeak of embarrassment as she slams on the keys 'NOOO!!! WE WERE WATCHING A MOVIE!!! I FELL ASLEEP!!'

She panicked as she waited for the response back. After a minute, 'Ohh. Awe! That's so cute!!' She giggled 'I know right!' After another minute 'sorry, that was Juvia. But, ADJGFH- that's acc cute!'. She laughed before shutting off her phone and finally dragging herself out of bed.

There was a quiet noise coming from the living room, so after quickly brushing through her hair and pulling it back into a pony, she tiptoed out into the hall. Peeking around the corner, she was greeted with an interesting view. There was a laptop open on her kitchen island, a familiar face mushed into the keys as they snored lightly.

She giggled, quietly walking over with a pillow. Gently, she lifted his head, placing the pillow between Natsu's face and the keyboard. She slipped off the glasses, folding them beside the laptop. Deciding that he would most likely be hungry once he woke up, they could eat together, so Lucy was in charge of making breakfast.

After half an hour, Natsu woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and toast. He groaned, rubbing his face as he lifted it from,...a pillow? That must mean that,....He looks up confusedly, making Lucy sitting in front of his stifle a giggle. His pink hair was a mess, sticking out everywhere.

"Good Morning" she giggled as she sipped her coffee. He mumbles something as he rubs at his face again "sorry, I just guessed it'd be better waking up to someone. Plus your wifi is better." He sighs, reaching for his coffee "thanks. I wasn't supposed to fall asleep."

Lucy cocks her head to the side, looking at him worriedly "were you working all night?" He nods solemnly "I have a deadline that I'm kind of behind on because I had to move everything from the office, home." She studies him before shaking her head "you need to take care of yourself."

He shrugs, taking a bite of his toast "it's usually better. It's just cause of this stupid pandemic." He grumbles, looking back at the document open on his screen. Lucy looks at him a moment longer, before picking up her plate and placing it in the sink.

"Nice pyjamas, by the way" he smirks at her, making her blush slightly. "Ah, yeah. Thanks for taking me to my room by the way." He waves it away "it was no problem, really. Figured you'd rather not wake up with a sore neck." Lucy smiles at him before shaking her head. He honestly was a really sweet person. She'd gotten lucky he wasn't some creep.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Make yourself at home" she calls over her shoulder as she walks back down the hall. "Already have" he calls back, making her laugh before she closes the door.

x-x-x-x

Once she comes back into the room, in new clothes and drying her wet hair, Natsu's still bent over the counter, furiously tapping away on the keyboard. She sighs, patting his back in sympathy as she passes, grabbing her own laptop and settling down across from him.

They stay like that for another hour, each silently working away on their projects. After a while, Lucy pauses her work, leaning back in her chair as she stretches her arms above her head, yawning.

Opening her eyes, she stopped for a second, tilting her head to the side as she studies the man in front of her. His brown eyes are focused on his screen intently, flicking back and forth, hair a mess still. His glasses have slipped down his nose slightly, making him look even more attractive. Wait, what?

She colours at the thought as she looks down, scolding herself. Hesitating, she looks back up to find Natsu looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I never knew you wore glasses" she blurts. She winces as his eyes widen slightly, mentally patting herself on her back. Nice job Lucy, just go and be creepy.

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully "oh, haha, yeah. My visions got slightly worse looking at screens all the time. Can't see small printing as well anymore." He smirks, looking over the rim of his glasses at her slyly, though slightly shy "why, do they look bad?"

She waves her hands quickly "oh, nono, just wondering." He hums, looking down. "I like them" she says after a seconds pause. He glances back up at her, cheeks slightly rosy, a small smile on his lips "thanks."

Lucy inhales sharply, before hiding her heated face behind her screen, sparking a small laugh from Natsu. The silence continues after that, sitting comfortably around the room. Lucy tries to focus on her work, she really does, but productivity has went way down.

Giving up, she slams her lid shut, prompting a surprised look from Natsu. She ignores it, not being able to look at those brown orbs without her face heating up. "I'll go get us lunch" she mutters before unceremoniously getting up and leaving the apartment.

x-x-x-x

As Lucy waited in line for her ordered food, she couldn't stop thinking about their interaction earlier. Was he flirting? Was I? What exactly is going on between us? As her thoughts swirl in her mind, A familiar head of blue pops into view. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she looks closer.

"Juvia?" The head of blue turns at their name, eyes lighting up when they spot Lucy. She waves coming closer. "Hello Lucy! How are you?" Lucy sighs, shaking her head "I don't even know. Not bad I guess? Confusing." Someone comes up behind Juvia, placing their hand on her shoulders "uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Lucy looks up at the cocky expression of her best friend "well nice to see you too, Gray."

He laughs patting her on the shoulder "sorry, how are you?" She sighs defeated "As you can see,..." she groans "I don't even know." Her number gets called, and she quickly grabs her order before heading back to her friends.

"Can we go outside? I can barely breath in this." Juvia whines and they both chuckle, nodding as they head outside. As soon as they step outside, they all peel off their masks, taking in deep breaths. "Ah, fresh air" Lucy sighs, and Juvia giggles along.

"So," Gray starts, turning to Lucy "what exactly is up with you and Natsu?" Lucy glares daggers at him as Juvia claps along "yes, yes, tell us! I'm curious." Lucy groans again, burying her face in her hands "you know how I said that time that it felt like you landed me a date,..?"

Gray stares at her in confusion before seeing her red face and gasping excitedly "did, did you-, don't tell me-" Lucy cuts him off "nooo, nothing happened. It's just,..." she trails off. Juvia looks at her mischievously "ooh, don't tell me Lucy-San is falling for her hot-neighbour-now-roommate?'

Lucy doesn't answer making Juvia clap with a squeal and Gray raise his eyebrows with a shit-eating grin "oho?" "I don't knoooow!" Lucy wails, slapping her hands to her face. She really didn't, she was confused.

Juvia rubs her back in sympathy, making Lucy sigh. Gray looks her over worriedly "but you are gonna be okay, right? I can,...talk to Natsu if anything?' Lucy shakes her head quickly "nono, please don't. It's really fine. He didn't do anything. I'm just being stupid."

She sighs, giving them a shaky smile "Thanks guys. It's fine. We'll figure it out. Eventually." They smile back sadly before hugging her tightly. They say their goodbyes, heading their separate ways, leaving Lucy with a lot to think about.

x-x-x-x

Lucy opens the door to a blue cat waltzing up to her, sniffing her leg and heading the opposite way, swinging it's tail at her. Guess she'd have to get it used to her first, before expecting any form of affection.

Natsu was sat on her couch, looking really comfortable as the cat jumps up next to him and nuzzles into his arm. He rests his free hand on his head, petting it as the cat purrs happily. Lucy walks over, unceremoniously plopping down further down, making the cushions bounce.

She sets the bag on the table, leaning against the back with a sigh. Natsu turns to her "you okay?' She mumbles something under her breath, placing a hand on the cats back. Reluctantly the cat doesn't move, only letting out a small meow. Natsu looks at her before shaking his head with a chuckle.

Lucy stares down at the cat, still contently purring in between them. "Natsu, I've been meaning to ask you,.." Natsu hesitates, looking down at the cat "y-yeah?' She frowns, tilting her head to the side "why is your cat,...Happy right?, Why's he blue?"

Natsu exhales "ah, well, I actually found him like this." Lucy looks at him quizzically, confused. Natsu leans back, tilting his head back, a lost look on his face as if he's looking back at old, good memories. "Whenever I went out, he'd always come up to me. I figured the owner thought it was funny to dye the poor animal, but it's not like I could do anything about it. He was always wearing a green collar so I thought he had a home, but each time I saw him, he looked thinner and dirtier."

He sighs, looking at Happy fondly "and yet he always seemed so Happy. That's why I named him that. I decided to bring him home after a while. Went to the vet, did all the procedures, got the licenses and whatever." He frowns slightly "Couldn't get rid of the colour though. But whatever, I'm used to it by now."

"Wow, I didn't realize you were such a good Samaritan" Lucy jokes, making Natsu lightly punch her arm "Hey!" She laughs before smiling at him "No, but seriously. That's really,...amazing of you." Natsu blushes slightly before sitting up and reaching for the bag "Alright, what'd you bring us?"

x-x-x-x

The rest of the day was a boring blur of work, work, dinner and snacks, and more work. Happy would occasionally come rub up against their legs or walk across their keyboards demanding attention.

Once the sun set, Lucy pushed away her computer with a grunt, yawning loudly as she stretched her arms above her head. "Finally" she murmured, brushing past Natsu on her way to close the curtains and turn on the lights.

She flopped backwards onto her couch, putting a leg on the the back of it and draping an arm across her face. It was silent, aside form some quiet shuffling. Lucy sighed heavily, her mind exhausted after a long day.

She didn't see Natsu silently get up and close his laptop. With a smile in Lucy's direction, he cradled Happy into his arms, quietly tiptoeing up to the couch. Just as Lucy felt herself slowly being drawn into the haze of sleep, a weight dropped onto her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

She gasped for breath as she quickly pushed herself up into a sitting position, glaring down at Happy's face. He meowed at her innocently, making her scowl even harder. A cackle broke out behind them and she whirled around to stare down at Natsu's shaking form.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him as she hissed "you're dead to me" and flopping back down onto the couch, Happy now curled up on top of her. Natsu chuckled before coming over and leaning his elbows on the back of the couch as he beamed down at Lucy "aw come on Luce, you don't actually hate me." She only huffed, turning her face away with a pout and closing her eyes.

He chuckled again, sitting down on the other end and gathering her legs into his lap. Ridiculous. Perhaps a movie night was not the best idea for today. Natsu sighed, leaning against the back and carding his fingers through Happy's blue fur.

Happy purred in response, moving further down to settle closer to him. Lucy only grumbled before fluffing her pillow and settling down again. They stayed that way until the sun went completely down and night came, sleep washing over the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwahhh, I'm sorry, this chapter was, mnggg

Natsu groaned as he lifted his head, an awful crick in his neck. Why did he ever think it would be a good idea to fall asleep like that? He rubbed at the back of his neck, moving it this way and that to try and get some feeling back into his stiff muscles.

Happy meowed, making Natsu look over in the direction. He froze. There was a strip of light filtering through the crack in the curtain, washing golden light over Lucy's sleeping form.

She was curled in on herself, an extra large hoodie wrapped around her hands. Her face was peaceful, lips parted slightly as she breathed evenly. Her blonde hair was messily laid out around her, draping her pillow and shoulders in golden locks. It was honestly,....a beautiful picture.

But then Happy meowed again, pawing eagerly at Natsu's arm. Right, he had to feed him. He groaned, pushing himself up, before pausing as he looked at Lucy again. Grabbing a throw blanket, he covered her carefully before making his way to his apartment.

After Happy was fed and satisfied, it gave Natsu some time to lean back against his counter and just think. The last few days had been,...interesting for him personally. He was,..confused, to say in the least.

He rubbed a hand over his face. He had been really glad to be able to stay with his neighbour. She was really nice, and kinda cute, and seemed like a fun person to just be around. But, still this wasn't expected. He wasn't one for relationships.

The one long-term relationship he had ever been in had ended awkwardly. She had been his childhood best friend, and she wasn't too bad looking so he decided to give it a try. In the end, she ended up leaving him because they were too much like siblings.

He hadn't been heart-broken, but still it wasn't the greatest feeling when someone flat out told you they didn't want to be with you. He had even tried again with anyone else after that. He had no point too. He wasn't really interested in having a relationship at all in general, so he never stressed over it.

But this was different. This was something new. And he felt terrified. He couldn't fuck it up again. Especially when she had accepted him into her home to stay with her for the WHOLE pandemic. Heck, even Happy had taken to her right away.

What he really needed right now, was help. From a trusted somebody. "I say you just flat out tell her everything!!" Natsu groaned, pulling the phone away from his ear a bit "but see, I can't just do that Erza." There was some grumbling from the other end before she came on again "and why not?!?"

He rolled his eyes "because I just can't. It's-,...it's complicated." There was some more yelling for which he just sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, ignoring everything. A quieter voice popped back on "I'm sorry, she's started punching things. I've gotta calm her down. Maybe you can call her again a bit later?"

Natsu chuckled shaking his head "yeah, that's fine Jellal. Go take care of her. I'll call again later." They exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Natsu sighed, letting his head drop backwards as he closed his eyes. He'd probably have to ask someone else.

Natsu somewhat cleaned his apartment quickly, cleaning the kitty litter and changing the garbage. He took out the garbage and grabbed both his and Lucy's mail as he went back upstairs. He dropped his mail back at his apartment before heading back to Lucy's.

Lucy was just waking up as he walked, stretching from her place on the couch. "Good morning Princess" he called, placing her mail on the table. She made a little noise before sitting up and rubbing her eyes "mmm, g'mornin."

Natsu had to ignore the way his chest felt tight, as he walked back closer to her. It all just felt so right, so domestically homey (whatever that was supposed to mean), but he liked it. Like this was exactly what was supposed to happen every morning. Perhaps it would happen.

Ignoring his thoughts for now, he walked into the kitchen "what do we have for breakfast?' He peeked around the cupboards and fridge, turning around at the silence. Lucy sleepily walks into the kitchen from behind him, wearing an oversized hoodie that covers her shorts. Natsu did not blush. Nope. (LIAR)

Groggily she rubs her eyes and yawns, padding up to him in bare feet. She stands on her tiptoes to reach into one of the cupboards to grab two bowls. Placing them on the counter in front of them, she slumps sideways, leaning into his shoulder as her eyes close.

Natsu feels his heart pick up, stiffening up at the contact. After a moment he clears his throat awkwardly "uh,..Lucy?" She sleepily raises a finger to shush him. "Five more minutes" she mumbles, not moving an inch.

A few more minutes pass before she finally drags herself off him and moves around the kitchen grabbing everything needed, spoons, milk, cereal. He carries the bowls to the table both of them sitting across from each other like always.

They ate silently while Lucy slowly gained consciousness. Halfway through, he felt her foot brush his, and then pull back. He played it off as an accident, but then her foot was back, brushing his calf this time. When she pulled back, he glanced up at her neutral expression and decided two could play at that game.

He stuck his foot out, slowly brushing her foot, then pulled it back. She glanced at him, but didn't say anything so he continued. This time he was the one brushing his socked foot against her calf.

She gave him a confused look, Natsu only smirking in response. Lucy pushed his foot away with hers, and he pushed back. This continued for a little while before a flustered Lucy blurted "are you playing footsies with me?!?" Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at her "you're the one who started it!?!"

She stared at him open mouthed, pushing at his foot again "did not!!!" "Did too!!" he retorted like the child he is. She pouted, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair "Whatever. Idiot." He scoffed in response "You're an idiot!" Real mature.

They stare each other down for another few minutes before bursting out laughing at the same time. As they quiet down, Natsu wipes a tear from his eye "we're both idiots." Lucy smirks, flinging a nearby towel in his direction "speak for yourself." He dodges it easily narrowing his eyes with an evil grin "oh, you're on."

He grabs the nearest non-dangerous thing near him and flings it back, enticing a shriek from Lucy as she dodges. Next thing he knows they're flinging whatever's closest to them, laughter, screaming, shrieking and giggling ringing out through the air.

As he's lost in the moment, without thinking he grabs the bowl of unfinished cereal and flings it's contents right at her. He has the audacity to think 'oh shit' as Lucy lets out an undignified squawk as the milk drips down her hair and face onto her shirt.

Natsu almost loses it right then and there. I'm gonna get kicked out, oh nononono, I messed up, fix it fix it fix it. But just as he moves forward to do something, he gets a face-full of milk. He stares in shock. Milk dribbling down his forehead as Lucy shakes with laughter in front of him.

He stills, looking at Lucy trembling with laughter, covered in milk, as his shirt gets more soaked with milk as it drips from his forehead. He can't help it, he doubles over too, both of them clutching at each other and the counter to stay upright.

And as he cracks his eyes open, he has to stop laughing. They're close. So close. Their shirts are both soaked, practically see-through as they stick to their skin. Lucy rights herself with a few final giggles, wiping at her eyes before freezing as well.

And it's as if time stands still. Both of them just staring at each other, and even though the milk's freezing, and they're both soaked and look ridiculous, the moment feels perfect. He almost feels like,...they were perfect. For each other. Like it was meant to be.

And so as Lucy's eyes rove over his chest, he decides to take a step forward. And another. And they're almost breathing the same air, Lucy's eyes flicking from his eyes to his mouth, and his do the same, and the distance is closing, and he can feel her breath on his lips as she stands on her toes, and his hand slips to her lower back, pulling her closer, and,.....

There's a loud noise ringing through the apartment. They both jump back, startled, before realizing it's Lucy's phone on the counter. But the moments already shattered as they step away creating some distance, looking anywhere except at each other.

Lucy gingerly picks up her phone, and turns to Natsu, not quite meeting his eyes "I um,..should take this,...and change,..probably,..." He clears his throat, nodding, and she hurries off to her room, closing the door behind her.

Natsu groaned, throwing his head back while he leans on the counter. Why. Why did everything always just end up ruined? They were,...so close. It,...almost happened. Maybe, something would work out,...later?

Happy came up to rub against his leg, as if comforting at failing his love life. Once again. He sighs, running a hand through his hair pushing it back. He stays still for a second, thinking he heard something, before pushing himself off the counter and heading back to his apartment.

Little did he know that Lucy had seen that whole little demonstration and was currently curled up with her back against the wall as she died of overheating (blushing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ruined it. I'm sorry. I promise the kiss will come soon though.
> 
> I promise,......I'll try?


	4. Is that,...Mine??

Lucy sat with her knees pressed to her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. She had realized that his hoodie was in the bathroom (he was in my shower!!!!), and had went to give it back, but then had to stop. In a second her face was hot as she took in the view in front of her. Soaked shirt, practically see-through, pressed against his skin outlining his chest, and chiselled abs, and,...

She dove back around the corner, pressing the hoodie against her mouth to not make a sound. And as she heard the door closed, she finally let out her breath, slipping down the wall. She was relieved she was alone, but also kind of sad.

Deep down she was hoping that maybe, maybe he would’ve followed after her, followed her and found her, and pull her back to him, claim that kiss. And it would have been the greatest she would have ever experienced, and maybe it wouldn’t just be a press of the lips. Maybe he would hold her, and pull her closer, breathe her in, and it would be passionate, and-

Lucy cuts off her wandering mind with a shiver. If only. She sighed, glaring down at her phone. Whoever it was, why did they have to call at that exact moment? Out of all the other times? And why oh why hadn’t she just ignored it and closed the distance? Then she wouldn’t be sitting here wallowing in self-pity, but be in the arms of her longtime crush, would be lover.

As her phone goes off again, Lucy only groans, pushing the heel of her palms into her eyes as the noise goes on, and on, and on, and- She grabs it, snarling as she snaps it up to her ear “what?!” “Whoa, whoa, sorry.” She sighs, closing her eyes as she flops back again “you better be.” Gray scoffs on the other line “yea, ok. What happened?”

“You ruined my chances of getting my first kiss in FOREVER Gray. That’s what happened” she wails. It’s silent, before there’s a quiet “oh”. “Yeah ‘oh” she rolls her eyes “thanks for that, again.” It’s quiet before Gray finally huffs “alright, I get it, I’m Sorry” a pause “with Natsu?”

She nods before realizing he can’t see her and makes a small confirmation noise. He hums “well, I’m sure something will happen,...soon?” She sniffs at that “hopefully.” They talk for a while longer before she finally realizes how nasty it is to be sitting there drenched in milk as it slowly dries. They say their goodbyes and she hangs up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

As she dries off and walks to her room to change, she realizes there’s no clean hoodies left. She huffs before her eyes fall on the one Natsu left here earlier. The apartment is silent, and after a shiver runs through her, she whips it on over her tank-top without a second thought. He wouldn’t mind,...right?

She would always steal her guy friends hoodies, but this feels,...different. In a good way. As she cleans up the mess in her kitchen, she can’t help bringing it up to her nose and sniffing. It smells just like him, a hint of cologne, and she can feel herself melt with his scent wrapped around her. Is that creepy?

Once she finishes cleaning up, Natsu still isn’t back so she decides to start working without him. Grabbing a granola (she didn’t get a chance to finish breakfast!!), she plops down on a chair, pulling the laptop on her kitchen island towards herself.

She doesn’t get too far when her mind starts to wander again. She groans, sliding down in her seat. Why didn’t she take a picture? Not that she really needs it,...her mind supplies it right away. Wet pink hair being pushed back, the line of his jaw, see-through shirt outlining his toned muscles, grey sweatpants low on his hips,....

And then the strong muscles she had her hands placed on as he pulled her in with big strong biceps and forearms and large hands, and the golden fleck in his brown eyes, the pink lips opening slightly as he looked her over, the breath ghosting over her parted lips as her own breath caught, the pink dusting his cheeks as he nervously flicked his eyes from her mouth to her eyes-

Lucy buries her face in her hands, feeling her face heat up. She lets out a string of broken noises, trying to get a grip on herself. Ugh, seriously girl, he’s living with you! You’re wearing his sweater for fucks sake. She sniffs it again before again breaking down with another round of weird noises.

x-x-x-x

“LUCE! I BROUGHT FOO-” Natsu cuts off when he notices how quiet it is. That’s weird, where could she possibly be? He places his bags on the counter, noting her open laptop, and steps into the living room. Reaching the couch, he find Lucy curled up on her side there again, enormous sweater wrapped around her. Her phone is clutched in her hand, as her side rises and lowers with her even breathing as she sleeps.

He sighs, brushing her bangs out her face, before his hand freezes. That sweater looked awfully familiar. Was it,....he peeks over her to see the front and,...yup. It’s his. That shouldn’t have his heart clenching the way it does. It’s,...just a sweater. But it’s his. And she’s wearing it.

Tearing his gaze away, he quietly snaps a picture, and sends it off to Gray with the caption ‘this is a good thing, right?’ Natsu had just met him again outside and they got to talking. Even exchanged numbers, and he promised that if there was anything concerning Lucy, he text him. This counted,...right?

With a sigh, he walks back to the kitchen, putting all of the groceries away, placing the paper bags with his food on the island to be discovered later. Grabbing his laptop, he heads back to the couch. Lucy had stretched her legs out, so he lifted them onto his lap as he sat down, placing his laptop on top.

As he put his glasses on, he gave her one last look over before getting down to work. She slept, and he worked, Happy coming over after a while to cuddle up to her. It all felt so right, like it’s how it’s supposed to be. It felt like home.

After another two hours, Lucy started to stir, turning slightly to look at Natsu as he worked, petting Happy absentmindedly. “I like when you wear glasses” she whispers sleepily, not looking away. He turns slowly, brushing his hair back nervously “do you?” She smiles lazily, watching the action “and when you do that.”

He blushes, not knowing what to say. He liked those moments when she just woke up. Those were the moments she was so honest, and open, not realizing how her flirting was slowly killing Natsu. He clears his throat, turning back to the screen. “I’m glad you do” he whispers, the moment too fragile to speak any louder.

She only hums in response, not taking her eyes off him, smiling softly, fondly. Oh, what would he do to just lean over and kiss those soft, sweet pink lips of hers. What was stopping him really? Oh right. His consciousness. He grumbles to himself, trying to clear his mind. Not the time.

“I-is that my hoodie?’ he asks as a conversation starter. Nice one. Smooth. Shut up brain. She looks down at herself as if just realizing what she was wearing. She blinks, looking back up at him with a coy smile “do you mind?” He swallows hard, shaking his head. Shit. He can’t. When she looks at him like that at him. From under her long lashes, all shy smile and playfulness.

“I, uh, brought us food” he says. She blinks at him, before dragging her eyes to the bags in the kitchen. “Ooh!! McDonald’s!” she exclaims, jumping up as she runs to the kitchen. She checks both bags before pulling out a Happy Meal from one.

She laughs as she turns to him “how’d you know?” she asks, gesturing to the brightly-coloured box. He rubs his neck bashfully “oh, uh, I bumped into Gray.” She laughs again, rolling her eyes “of course.” Then, she freezes “wait, did he,...say anything.” He decides to play innocent. “No” he says as he walks up next to her. “Was he supposed to?’ he adds with a smirk, nudging her in the side.

She breathes out, relieved “no”, she giggles swatting at him with a wad of napkins. They grab their respective bags and head back to the couch. “No work” she exclaims, shutting his laptop as he reached for it. He looks at her confused as she looks at him with a pointed look “no work.”

He stays still for a second before sighing and finally pushing it away as he leans back “alright, what so you wanna do.” Lucy pushes herself up and quickly flicks off the lights, closing the curtains. Is it normal for his pace to pick up?

“U-um,...” He swallows. She turns with a glint her eyes and a manic smile “scary movie.” After a pause, she slowly walks over. “What?” she coos, leaning over him “too scared?” Grab her face. Grab it. Kiss her. C’mon Natsu. You can do it! He looks away “uh, sure, I’ll watch it.” Dang it.

But it’s worth it when Lucy jumps up with an excited cheer, planting herself on the couch beside Natsu as she scrolls through the options with the remote on the TV. It’s alright, he thinks. That can wait.

And besides, it’s a scary movie. There will most definitely be some cuddling (or clinging), involved. Perhaps then he’ll get a chance to come clean. And so he settles in and focuses on the movie.


	5. Scary Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that they will,....kiss?,....get their happy ending? They'll get their whatever soon. Promise.  
> More action in next chapt

Whoever thought this might be a good idea. Yes, they were clinging to each other, pressed up as close as they could, but neither paid that any attention as the movie played. Each let out terrified screeches occasionally, looking away at times, or flat out hiding their faces in the others shoulder.

When the movie ended, neither of them moved, frozen to their spots. Lucy had her arms wrapped around Natsu’s arm as she hid her face in his shoulder, while Natsu had his legs halfway up, eyes wide as he stared in horror at the dark screen. Why did they turn off the lights. And close the curtains. Happy meowed at them, two eyes in the dark, making them both flinch.

Natsu finally seemed seemed to snap out of it after that, forcing out a soft chuckle. He reluctantly pulled Lucy off him, turning on his phone as a flashlight as he got up. “No!” Lucy shrieked, curling into herself “don’t leave me alone!” He huffed out a laugh as he navigated his way through the darkness to the curtains “I’m just getting some light.”

“Be careful” she whispered, and he had to bite back a laugh. So cute. As he draws the curtains, he has to squint. “Oh great” he grumbles “the suns going down already.” Lucy let out a small gasp of horror. “Not to worry” he chuckled “I’ll turn on the lights.”

That worked out a bit better. Both of them squinted at each other as their eyes got adjusted to the light. There was a scratching noise, making them both flinch at the same time. Lucy whimpered. Natsu grabbed the broom as he tiptoed around the room, looking for the cause of the noise. He found Happy at the door, scratching it like the little devil he is.

Natsu pushed him away, scurrying back to Lucy “it’s just Happy.” She let out a breath, visibly relaxing at the news before tensing up again. There was a noise coming from the bedroom, making Natsu jump onto the couch with his legs drawn up to himself. “M-maybe it’s Happy?” he offered.

They both froze as Happy jumped onto the couch beside them, the noises in the bedroom not ceasing. They clutched at each other, using the other as support and protection from whatever it was that came to haunt them.

“My phone’s in my pocket” he whispers. “Mine is on the table” she whispers back “oh, and my laptop’s on the counter.” He gestures to the table in front of them at his laptop. Well shit.

They sit awkwardly until Natsu stands up on the couch carefully. “What are you doing?!?” Lucy hisses, grabbing at his hand. “It’s fine” he whispers back, her eyes huge as she searches his face. “I’ll protect you” he adds with a wink, prompting Lucy to roll her eyes and push him off the couch.

He falls over laughing before remembering the situation and jumping to his feet. He grabs a pillow from the couch, clutching in front of him as a shield as he shuffles towards Lucy’s bedroom.

Taking one last long look over his shoulder (who knows? It could be his last!!), he steels himself a deep breath before jumping into the room. Shutting his eyes tight he stands frozen for a few seconds before cracking an eye open. Oh. No monsters visible.

There’s a sound of a rumble making Natsu flinch and Lucy let out a yelp from the other room. The only thing keeping Natsu from bolting out of the room right then and there is a small rectangular device on the bedside table.

Another loud rumble resonates throughout the room. “Natsu!! Natsu come back!!! Please don’t die on me!!!” Natsu ignores her, walking over to the tablet on the table an flipping it over in his hand. It vibrates again, this time practically not making any noise.

“Omigod, omigod he’s dead. They got him. Happy we have to do something, holy shit.” Natsu chuckles at Lucy panicking in the other room, deciding to let her panic just a little while longer as he stands silently.

So this was their monster. Natsu smirks as he opens the small electronic. A few missed notifications from some writing/story site. Did Lucy just read or did she write something?

Deciding that it was time to finally reveal the monster to Lucy, he made his way down the hall, opening his mouth only to stop when he looked up. Lucy let out a battle cry as soon as he walked in, striking a fighting pose on the small table in front of the couch.

She was still wearing Natsu’s oversized hoodie that covered her shorts, but now also had a blanket wrapped around herself like a cape, as well as a pillow in one hand and a knife in the other (where tf did she get the knife?!?).

Her eyes were shut tightly as she swung the knife in Natsu’s direction, the pillow acting as a shield. He stood in shock for a second before crumpling to the floor with laughter. She put one foot on the couch armrest, looking down at him like a knight with a ferocious look on her face as points the knife at him “what do you want, oh spirit of Natsu?”

Natsu seriously couldn't handle it anymore. He wheezed until he couldn’t breathe anymore, looking up at a non-moving Lucy. Without thinking, he pulled out his phone snapping a photo. This would be going in the family albums.

Finally she seemed to realize that it wasn’t him, but actually his ghost. “I hate you” she ground out, before letting everything clatter onto the table as she fell backwards onto the couch. Natsu tried to collect himself as he stood up, walking around the house to face her.

“Aw, c’mon” he wheezed “I’m sorry.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest “Here I was worrying for you while you just,...” She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. “I’m sorry” he said again, fighting back a giggle.

He took another photo (he just couldn’t resist), and she coloured, pouting even harder, if that was possible. “What are you doing?” she flushed “Quit taking pictures of me.” He giggled, snapping another “can’t. You’re too cute.” She blushed even harder, burying her face into the sweater.

“You look cute in that, by the way” he smirked. What? He was feeling flirty all of a sudden. She glared at him before smirking back. “Really?” she practically purred “it’s really comfortable. Smells good too.” It was Natsu’s turn to blush, making Lucy’s smirk only grow.

She leaned over until her breath was hot on his ear “I don’t think you’re going to get it back anytime soon. Sorry.” She leaned back with a satisfied smirk seeing his steaming face, lifting her arms over her head innocently with a yawn “I’m tired. You got rid of the monster, right?”

Shaking his head to clear it he finally showed her the tablet “oh, uh, yeah. All safe now.” She nodded her head before looking around carefully. Apparently not all of the fear dissipated. “You know,” she said hesitantly “I might just stay on the couch today.”

Now Natsu was amused. “Aw, feeling scared?” She shot him a pointed look before tugging on the blanket wrapped around her “no, just don’t feel like moving.” He smirked, before stepping up to her and sweeping her up in his arms in one swift movement

She flailed in his arms, face beet red “what are you doing?!?” He smiled down at her innocently “C’mon Princess, I didn’t defeat the monster for nothing.” She wrapped her arms around his neck for support “B-but-”

Before she could say anything else, he picked up her phone and blanket as well, before heading to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed, placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to head out only to be stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist.

He looked at her in confusion, making Lucy turn her face away. “I’m scared” she whispered “stay with me tonight.” Natsu blushed, but she quickly waved her hands “n-not like that!! Just like, sleep beside me. A-and you don’t have to,..” he cut her off with a soft smile “I’ll stay.”

She searched his face for a second before nodding and scooching to the back of the bed, making room for him. Natsu crawled up to the spot beside her, pulling the covers over her. They laid down, facing each other.

Being so close, breathing the same air made Natsu’s heart hammer in his chest, and he pleaded Lucy wouldn’t notice. Maybe he should say something,...now would be the perfect moment, but,...The way Lucy breathed out a happy little sigh as she snuggled up to him made him rethink.

He could wait. He could wait if it meant having all these little moments with her. He pulled his phone out to text Grey. Using one arm as a pillow, he draped the other over Lucy’s waist to scroll from behind her back.

Me: Gray, I need help  
Ice Princess: Wassup my man?  
Me: I have no idea what to do  
Ice Princess: Ahh, hah, ur at that stage. Well, um just talk to her?  
Me: I can’t. She seems so happy rn, I don’t wanna ruin it.  
Ice Princess: Oh, you won’t, trust me.  
Ice Princess: Call?  
Me: Can’t. She’s sleeping.  
Ice Princess: ??  
Ice Princess: And?  
Ice Princess: you can’t like, I don’t know, leave the room?  
Me: no,...she’s asleep next to me. Kinda trapped  
Ice Princess: !!!!!  
Ice Princess: Juvia and I request pics

Natsu chuckled before pulling his arm above them to snap a picture and attached it to the messages. The responses were immediate. 

Ice Princess: !!!!  
Ice Princess: OMG THAS SO CUTE  
Ice Princess: IMMA GO SPAM LUCY  
Ice Princess: JFC  
Me: please don’t lol.  
Me: she’ll kill me  
Ice Princess: I’ll consider  
Ice Princess: no, but srsly. If u too scared to confess, just plant a quick one on her

Natsu had considered that MANY times but,...he had no idea how Lucy would react. And he thought that talking with somebody would probably be a better idea than just kissing them out of nowhere. 

Ice Princess: please do it soon, you both are killing me

Natsu frowned down at the messages. What? What is he talking about?

Me: both??  
Ice Princess: oops, i said too much. Gtg  
Ice Princess: Cu tmmrw night at ours tho

__Natsu sighed before replying back with a ‘yeah, cu’ and shutting off his phone. Just talk, huh? No big deal. He’d just say what he felt and it’d all be fine. Finally get a resolve. Right? Hopefully._ _

__He groaned quietly before finally just giving up and deciding that he’d figure everything out tomorrow. Start things off with a fresh mind or whatever. Pulling the covers higher up, he nuzzled into the blonde hair as he dozed off into a dreamless sleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gray being a big brother and Best friend


	6. Raise A Glass

Lucy woke up covered in warmth. Warmer than usual. But it was good. It felt nice. Though she was slightly confused. Tiredly blinking her eyes open, she came face to face with a deep red shirt. A familiar deep red shirt. With a nice, familiar scent.

Her face coloured as everything came flooding back and she realized exactly where she was and with who. Pushing lightly at the chest in front of her, pulling out from the (strong, muscular,-) arms wrapped around her (!!!) to sit up on her side of the bed. She looked down at Natsu's sleeping form, her shoulders relaxing. He looked so peaceful.

Deciding not to bother him, she quietly slipped out and padded to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone on the way out, quietly closing the door behind her. After cleaning up in the bathroom, she sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter. She leaned her elbows on the table as she scrolled through her messages. Frowning at the notification, she pulled up a new message from Gray.

Big Bro: You guys look so cute sleeping together

Lucy felt her face heat up to the point that she wasn’t sure if she was going to explode.

Me: ????!!!!????

Gray responded immediately, attaching a photo of her cuddled against Natsu as she slept. He had a crooked smile on his face and a small dusting of pink over his cheeks as he lay gently as to not disturb her. She saved it to her camera roll.

Me: Why do u have that?!???  
Big Bro: Ah, you know, just two bros talking last night while the beauties slept ;)

Lucy had to take a deep breath to keep herself from combusting right there on the spot.

Me: Did he say that???  
Big Bro: I did, but he was thinking it  
Me: YOU DON”T KNOW THAT!!  
Big Bro: oh but I do ;p

Lucy stared down at the phone in confusion. Was he hinting that,...No. No way. It couldn’t be.

Me: Are you saying that,...  
Big Bro: I’m saying everything that needs to be said.  
Big Bro: C’mon Luce. You have to talk to him.  
Me: But,...what if he doesn’t want it,...  
Big Bro: Trust me he does.  
Big Bro: He’s too shy so please Luce. Just make a move tonight.  
Me: ???!??  
Big Bro: I’m not saying anything else. Cu tonight <3

She sat there staring at her phone until a figure in the doorway snapped her out of her thoughts. "Good morning" he yawned walking over. He looked her over once and cocked his head to the side with a small frown "You okay?"

Lucy was definitely not okay. Grey sweats hanging low, messy pink hair, sleepy eyes, and sleepy look in general. Natsu was doing things to Lucy. Maybe she just needed help in general. Yeah, she definitely needed help.

Oh, wait right, he just asked her something. Act natural. "Oh, uh yeah. I'm good. Just,...texting Gray. Yup." He gave her a dubious look before shrugging and heading back down the hall. "Imma go shower" he called over his shoulder and she flashed him a thumbs up before he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Lucy had to take a few calming breaths. Breathe girl, relax. You'll be fine. As she relaxed she thought about what Gray had said. Today was the day. She'd finally make a move.

x-x-x-x

It was mid-afternoon when they started getting ready for the meet up at Gray and Juvia's. It was nothing fancy and there was really no need to get dressed up but they were stuck inside for god knows how long so might as well use the one chance they had.

Natsu didn't feel the need to look really or anything, but still he put on one of his nicer long sleeve shirts with his good sweater and jean jacket. He even styled his hair a bit, flattening the tufts that usually stay up slightly, and brushing it to the side. He put on a hint of cologne and after slipping his sneakers on he headed to pick up Lucy across the hall.

He knocked on the door as he entered just in case, making his way to the living room. He brushed off his shirt as he stood in front of the mirror, when he noticed a figure in the reflection behind him. "Oh good" he said as he turned around "you're ready-"

Natsu stopped when he raised his head to look at Lucy in the doorway. She was wearing a short little, dark grey, high-wasted skirt, with a soft pink low-cut shirt tucked in to it. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a half up hairstyle, a small bun on the back of her head. She had the slightest bit of makeup on, making her big brown eyes really stand out.

"What do you think?" she asked shyly, doing a small twirl for him. He really didn't trust his mouth to move, so he just nodded a few times for good measure. Lucy giggled, picking up her phone. "Oh! Oops, we should head out. Grey said they're almost here to pick us up." She pocketed it before following Natsu to the door.

They both put on their coats and shoes, checking themselves once more a they stood by the door. He was just about to open the door when Lucy turned to him, smoothing the shirt over his chest with her hands. "You look nice" she whispered, brushing some hair off his chest.

He swallowed hard as he looked down at her. Say something. Tell her everything. Right here, right now. Do it. "You too" he choked out. Great. She looked up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks, before looking back down. She shut her eyes before faintly mumbling under her breath "just do it. Now or never. Before you chicken out."

He frowned. What was she talking about? But before he got a chance to say anything, she was standing up onto her toes to connect her lips to his. He froze at the press of her lips. They were so warm, so soft, so sweet, so-

Natsu was just raising his arms to wrap around her, just about to press back and finally move, when she was already pulling back. She smoothed her hands over his chest once more as she gave him a small smile, and then she was slipping out the door leaving Natsu frozen in place. What was that.

He heard her footsteps heading down the stairs and quickly closed the door behind himself before darting down after her. "Luce! Lucy!! Wait!!" As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw she was already downstairs, talking beside the car with Grey. She was laughing with him about something but her smile seemed strained.

Natsu pushed through the door, making his way to the car after them. Lucy slipped into the backseat of the car leaving him and Grey staring at each other. Grey frowned at him "what happened?" He shook his head slightly "I-" he took a deep breath, looking at the cars tinted windows "I'm not sure."

Gray walked over to him, clapping him on the back lightly "you both seem really,...strained? But it'll be fine. Just talk it out." Natsu nodded, before he slipped into the backseat as well. Lucy wouldn't look at him the whole ride, either looking out the window or chatting with Juvia.

As they were nearing the apartment complex Juvia spoke up "Levy and Gajeel are already inside. Let's hope they haven't done anything while they're alone!!" Lucy giggled and Grey snorted. Natsu chuckled under his breath for the company. "Oh!" Juvia chirped "Erza and Jellal are gonna show up a little later too!"

Natsu perked up slightly "Erza and Jellal??" Lucy sighed happily "Ah, I haven't talked to Erza in forever." Natsu whipped his head towards Lucy. She knew Erza?? Omigod, what if Erza said something?

As they came to a stop and everyone moved to get out of the car, Gray finally spoke "Lucy. Natsu. I don't know what's going on between you two right now, but you need to figure it out and fix it. We don't need any depressed couples there." Lucy coloured and looked away, Natsu only looking more sad.

x-x-x-x

The 'party' wasn't too bad. I mean, all of her friends were gathered in one place, there was drinking, and talking and games. Of course there was the whole tension between her and Natsu but that could be ignored for now.

Now was for relaxing and talking with friends. Maybe even drinking enough to just forget everything. Why did she listen to Gray. It was obvious that he didn't feel towards her in that way. Levy frowned at her as she took a swig from her bottle "Luce. Juvia said something's going on between you and Natsu?"

Lucy frowned at the bottle before taking another sip. Levy grabbed the bottle from her when she didn't answer "Lucy, stop. Talk to us." Levy scowled at her and the rest of the group as they stared at her intently. She sighed, falling back in her seat "we're fine, really. I just,...did something stupid. But we'll figure it out. Everything's fine."

Erza raises an eyebrow at her "are you sure? 'Cuz Natsu's been staring hard at you all night." Lucy looks over in the direction she's pointing, and sure enough, Natsu is focused on her with a frown on his face. Juvia looks worried as she leans over to whisper "maybe you should go talk to him?"

Lucy pouts as she sits up straight "alright fine. I'll go talk to him." Levy looks over her. "Too late" she says, and Erza smirks "I think Natsu's beating you to it." She points again and Lucy follows it to see Natsu walking towards them.

Lucy panics for a second before going completely still when Natsu reaches them. "Lucy" he starts, looking down at her seriously "I think we need to talk."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brought to you by Kess' best friend, Liz! <3

p.s. I read what she has written so far for the next chapter and im sooo excited!


	7. Time to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this!!!  
> Life has been hectic but I finally finished my job, so the only thing that's gonna be getting in the way is school, but imma try to work around it.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience

Lucy has no idea why she agreed. She can feel her anxiety rise as Natsu closes the door behind them in a small little room Gray let them use for their ‘little talk’. It was better to just do it now and get it over with, but Lucy’s brain was screaming at her to run, hide, do something, just get out of here.

But there was nowhere to go. Natsu was standing in front of the door, blocking her only exit. Perhaps she could jump out the window,....But there was no way getting around this talk. It was already long overdue. And so there she stood, heart racing a mile a minute.

“Lucy, I-” “I’m sorry!!!” Lucy interrupted, hanging her head “I shouldn’t have done anything and especially not just run away afterwards. I apologize! It didn’t mean anything!” It’s silent for a minute before Natsu quietly speaks up “it didn’t?” 

Lucy hesitates. She should tell the truth. She should. Just get it out. But her mind keeps screaming at her to deny, deny, deny everything!! You’ll be safer that way. “It-,...it didn’t. It was an,...accident.” Natsu stays silent, making Lucy look up at him in confusion. “Oh.” He looks up at her hesitantly, a sad smile on his face “that’s,...” he sighs “I’ll go then. Thanks for,...explaining.”

He leaves the room without saying anything else, leaving Lucy to stand in the room in complete confusion. She walks back to her spot on the couch, plopping down between the girls. “So?” they all ask, leaning in “how’d it go??” 

Lucy takes a deep breath, shaky as she exhales “girls,...” her face falls with her realization “I think I just made things a whole lot worse.”

x-x-x-x

The ride home was silent. She attempted to stop Natsu to talk to him, but each time he brushed her off with a fake smile and a “not now.” Lucy sighed sadly in the backseat, chin propped up on her hand as she stared out the window.

She had to fix his, she knew, but she had no idea how. Especially when Natsu ignored her when she so much as looked his way. She met Gray’s worried look in the rear-view mirror. They stared at each other before Lucy just shrugged, looking back out the window. She bit her lip. This couldn’t just end like this, could it? Especially before it all even begun.

When they got to the apartment, Natsu politely thanked the couple at the front for the ride and for the night, before pushing open the door and stepping out. Before Lucy had a chance to open her door though, Gray locked it, turning around in his seat to face him “Talk to him.”

She groaned, flopping back in her seat “how?!? He won’t so much as look at me!!” Juvia turned around hesitantly “you can try cornering him?” Lucy stared her down before sighing, closing her eyes “you know what, that might be my only chance at this point.” 

She looked up, forcing a small smile at the two “thanks. For everything.” They smiled back at her, before Gray pushed himself up towards herself a bit “you know what, c’mere.” Lucy chuckled, wiping her watery eyes as she leaned forwards. It was a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but the three of them managed a group hug in the cramped car. 

She sniffled as they pulled apart. “no. No tears” Juvia handed her a tissue. Lucy chuckled, taking it gratefully. They sat for a few silent moment, before Lucy said her goodbyes, giving each a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before she slipped out into the dark. 

Right before they pulled out of the parking lot, Gray rolled down his window and yelled “go get your manz!” earning a loud smack from Juvia. Lucy rolled her eyes as she laughed, waving at them once more before she entered the building. Gray always knew how to cheer her up.

She checked her mailbox before moving to the stairs, stopping short before bumping into a familiar someone. “Oh, uh, hi” she looked up at Natsu “I thought you already left.” A corner of his mouth lifted “it wouldn’t be very proper of me to not walk the lady home.” 

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle “we live across from each other. We’d be fine.” He laughed, offering his arm. She blinked at him before slipping her hand through with a smirk “wow, such a gentleman.” Natsu only chuckles as they make their way up the stairs. ‘Does this mean we’re okay?’ Lucy wonders. She gets her answer when they reach her door.

They both pause, standing in silence for a few moments. “So,...” Lucy starts, the sentence dying off. What was she supposed to say? Natsu clears his throat, pulling out his key and opening the door to her apartment. She steps through, pausing when he doesn’t follow. She frowns at him “are you,...not coming?”

He shakes his head, gesturing to his door behind him “no, I gotta go feed Happy. Sorry.” Lucy hesitates for a second, shifting her weight from one foot to the other “want to,..come in for a bit,..after? We can,..” He shakes his head again “sorry Luce, but I’m gonna probably just go straight to bed.” Lucy sighs “listen Natsu,..I’m sorry and-”

“Luce, really. I don’t want to talk about it. There’s no need to feel bad I get it.” He smiles crookedly, moving back towards his door. “But-” “Luce, really” he sighs heavily “I really don’t need the pity.” And with that the conversation is over. He opens his door quickly and slips through. 

Lucy stares after him for a while before sighing and heading back inside. Fine. If he didn’t want to talk today, she might just corner him tomorrow and explain everything to him. Except the next day he didn’t come over, and when she went to knock on his door, he didn’t answer. She didn’t hear any movement inside either. 

He knew he came home though, because his mailbox was empty, and Happy was still alive inside. Lucy even went inside his apartment once, just to check up. The sheets were crumpled and there was fresh food and water in Happy’s bowl. So it seemed like he had been leaving early, and coming home really late.

Lucy had cleaned everything and played a bit with Happy, leaving a note just to tell Natsu that she came to check up on them. She had received a little thank you note that morning. That was their communication for the next couple of days. She’d come in and leave him a little something and a note, and she’d receive a note back that same morning. It wasn’t much, but it worked. 

Happy was always excited to see her, running up to the door and excessively rubbing his face against her feet. He followed her all around the apartment, yowling and meowing, as if trying to ask her when she was going to come back and live with them or them live with her. She didn’t have an answer for him.

Then came the next couple of days where Lucy was busy with her work, and didn’t have enough time to come over all the time. It got to the point that she stopped going over altogether. No more notes were passed, and no more cuddles with Happy exchanged. She didn’t even notice how the door to Natsu’s apartment kept opening and closing more often. She had a deadline, and besides, if they didn’t want her around, she’d stop coming. 

And so she was shocked one day when one afternoon, pounding on her door woke her from her nap. “Luce! Lucy!!” She jumped up in shock, rushing to the door. She hurriedly opened the door and threw it open “what? What happened? What’s wrong?” 

Natsu looked,...frantic. “Lucy, I don’t know what exactly, but something’s wrong with Happy!” “What?!?” Without saying anything else, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his apartment. Happy was in the kitchen laying on his side. “He’s been like that since last night. Hasn’t eaten, hasn’t moved” Natsu whispered worriedly, kneeling beside the blue cat.

Lucy bent over beside him, petting Happy’s fur gently “what do we do?” Natsu picks Happy up gently, standing up “I’m gonna take him to the vet.” Lucy got up too “I’m coming with you. You go ahead, I’ll grab some stuff and meet you there.” He nodded, slightly relieved and extremely grateful “thanks. I’ll be waiting for you.”

He rushed out and Lucy got to work, grabbing Happy’s favourite treats, his collar and leash (he liked walks), his favourite toy, a blanket and some stuff for her and Natsu. She shot off the lights in both of their apartments and locked both doors, grabbing her phone on the way out. 

She quickly texted Natsu that she was coming and ran out the building. Only then did she remember her little dilemma. She didn’t have a car. Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted both Gray and Juvia, but after waiting around ten minutes for a text she decided that there was no more time to wait.

Thankfully the bus stop was close and it arrived pretty quickly. In about 25 minutes, though it felt like an eternity, she finally arrived at the vets office. She found Natsu in the waiting room, sitting in a chair anxiously bouncing his foot. Silently she walked over and sat beside him. “Here” she handed him the bag. 

He took it, and though there was a mask covering the bottom half of his face, she could see the gratefulness in his eyes . For her being here, even after everything that happened. She could use this moment, to finally figure out everything happening between them, but,...

She looked over at his worried form. Now wasn’t the time for that. All she had to do right now was to be there for him. That’s it. He looked back at her. They sat there looking at each other for a moment. Lucy smiled “don’t worry, everything will be okay” she reassured him. He looked at her searching her eyes before nodding with a sigh “yeah.....thanks.”

Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder. Though they were going through a tough time right now, they’d figure it out. 

Everything would be okay. 

They’d all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter (its not written yet), but I'll try to get it up either next week or the week after that  
> I promise I won't forget abt it!!!
> 
> Also, I went back and fixed the text convos in the last and last last chapt. They were kinda messed up and not fully there so,...here ya go!!


	8. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi!! I'm here, and I'm Queer!!
> 
> Ok, so, I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter but definitely after the holidays, so in around two weeks???  
> But do not fear, I have not and will not forget abt this fic and the holidays will give me lots of time to work on chapts!!
> 
> Without further a due, I present to you the newest chapter *round of applause as I bow and shuffle awkwardly off the stage*

Lucy woke up laying down on two seats, covered in a heavy jacket. She sat up, blinking wearily in the harsh lighting, rubbing at her eyes. Right. She was still in the waiting room at the vets. And Natsu was nowhere to be seen. 

She shivered, clutching the coat to her shoulders tightly. She’d forgotten her coat in her rush last night, only running out in a thin sweater, and was now regretting it immensely. Thank goodness for Natsu and his kindness. 

After talking with the receptionist for a bit, she shuffled her way to the back room the lady directed her to. Peeking in, she found Natsu slumped over a medical table beside his cat. Happy’s blue fur was matted down in some parts, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept peacefully on his side. 

Lucy slipped in quietly, standing behind Natsu. “They said he’s going to be okay” he mumbled under his breath, as if sensing her presence “just needs some rest now.” She sighed, leaning over to place her chin on the top of his head, wrapping her arms around him. “And how are you doing?” she whispered softly. 

He sighed, leaning back a bit against her, placing his hands over top of hers “better now knowing he’s gonna be fine.” Lucy smiled softly, placing her cheek on his messy pink hair “you should get some rest.”

Natsu shook his head “I don’t want to leave him.” Lucy ran her fingers through his hair softly “you don’t have to. I’ll stay here with you, and you can get some sleep.” He leaned his head back to look her in the eye, still in her arms “but what about work?

Lucy shook her head “my work can wait, and so can yours for a bit. You need sleep. I brought your laptop just in case though, so you can work after.” He smiled at her, emerald eyes searching her face “I was worried more about you. I already called in to tell them I won’t be in today.” 

Lucy leaned her head to the side, blushing slightly “oh, well,...I still brought it, so if you do need it,...” He chuckled “so thoughtful.” She only smiled, shaking her head, before sitting down in the chair beside him, getting him to lay down on her lap. 

He settled in, and her hands went to work, brushing his hair soothingly. Just as it seemed like he was falling asleep, he grabbed one of her hands, kissing it softly “thank you.” Lucy’s hands stilled for a second before resuming it’s path. 

She smiled to herself, a small blush on her cheeks. He was the one she should be thanking. She literally had no idea where she would be without him.

x-x-x-x

Lucy woke up to somebody shaking her shoulder softly. She lifted her head wearily to look at Natsu. Had she fallen asleep again? She squinted around the softly lit room. Happy was already placed in his carrier.

She looked back at Natsu smiling at her goofily “guess I wasn’t the only one who needed some rest.” 

She groaned, taking the offered hand to help her get up “you can’t even imagine how much trouble sleeping I’ve had lately. You’re like,...those, you know like those dream catchers? Yeah, you’re like that but a sleep catcher. I actually get sleep when you’re there and then you’re gone and.”

She blinked. Woah. What was that? Natsu only laughed “are you drunk?” She shook her head with a pout. He chuckled “then I guess it’s the tiredness talking.” She groaned again, hanging her head. He laughed, grabbing the carrier and ushering her out of the room. 

They waved the lady at the front desk as they left, and he helped her get into the front seat of his car. He placed her bag and sleeping Happy into the backseat, sliding in to the drivers seat right after. 

He turned on the engine before chuckling and shaking his head. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him in question. Natsu tried to contain his laughter as he turned in his seat to face her, raising one of his own eyebrows as he smirked at her “So,..I’m like a ‘sleep catcher’ or something?” 

She glared at him before smacking him with one of her oversized sleeves making his giggles only increase “shut up. I didn’t know what I was saying.” He wheezed out a “right” before collapsing into another fit of laughter. 

She raised a hand to the handle of the door threateningly “I’ll walk.” That seemed to calm him down at least a bit. They pulled out of the parking lot with a still giggling Natsu muttering “sorry’s” to a pouting Lucy. 

Miraculously, they made it to the apartments in one piece. Realizing what was facing them, they were both quite, making their way to their floor silently. Just as they got to their doors, Natsu cleared his throat, making her turn back around. 

“Uhm,..I just,...thanks for everything.” She smiled “it’s fine, really. Anytime.” He gave a small smile before hesitating again “um,..would you, um, want to, come in for a bit?” She smiled at him again, this time truly genuine “of course!”

He seemed to relax a bit, sighing in relief before opening the door for her. She stepped through, placing her bag on the counter and taking his things out as she placed them back in their spots. 

He did the same, taking Happy to his corner and opening the crate for when he wakes up, filling up both his bowls and placing them by him. Eventually he makes his way into the kitchen taking out two cups “tea? Coffee?” Lucy thinks for a second “If I can stay over, tea. If I go back, coffee.” 

Natsu smiled lazily at her “are you inviting yourself over?” She smirked at him “I’m asking for your permission.” He pulled out her favourite peppermint tea with a smile “the offer of being always welcome was never cancelled.” 

They look at each other for a second. They both knew that there was talk they had been putting off. Natsu turns away first, finishing up pouring the drinks “Let’s take this to the couch.” Lucy nods, taking her cup when it’s done and heading back to the couch.

They settle in on opposite sides, leaning against the armrests as they face each other. Lucy draws her knees up, taking a small sip of her tea. She makes a small hum of contentedness “you always make it just right.” He smiles at her, taking a sip of his own tea “a bit too much honey though.” 

She shakes her head “nope. Perfect amount.” He smirks “you’re gonna get cavities.” “Worth it” she nods her head surely before taking another sip, making Natsu chuckle.

They’re silent for a moment before Natsu looks away awkwardly “so,..” “Before you say anything, I meant it. It wasn’t an accident.” He looks at her out of the corner of his eye “,....really?” She nods her head, leaning forward a bit, letting her legs slide forward “I meant it one hundred percent.”

He looks down, tangling their legs together “then,...why did you,...” She bites her lip, staring into her cup “I,..I was scared. That,..maybe you wouldn’t,...” He shakes his head looking at her “no” he whispers, breathlessly “I wouldn’t,..I ,..for a while now,..”

She looked at him shyly “really?” He nodded “yeah.” Somehow they understood each other throughout the whole exchange. They stared at each other, a silent exchange passing between them. That’s all it took. And they’ve been putting it off for so long.   
Lucy hiccuped, a sob making it’s way up her throat as happy tears slid down her face. Natsu was out of his seat in a blink, rushing to her side “what? What’s wrong?” Lucy shook her head, laughing through the tears “I don’t know? I’m just so happy.” 

He looked her over before laughing softly gathering her into his arms. She laughed again, hugging him back “what’s wrong with me?” He chuckled kissing the top of her head “I don’t know man. We should probably take you to see a specialist.” 

She scoffed, smacking his chest “hey! You were supposed to assure me that I’m completely fine and there’s nothing wrong with me.” He lifted his hands in a backing-off gesture “Lucy, you’re completely normal, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

She laughed, smacking his chest again “now you’re just mocking me.” He stuck his tongue out at her teasingly “maybe.” She giggled at him, leaning up a bit to place a kiss on his cheek. He blushed, looking down at her. 

She smiled up at him and before she realized, he had placed his lips on top of hers. It was a soft kiss. An ‘I’m sorry’ kiss. An ‘I’ve been waiting so long for this so I’m gonna savour this’ kiss. 

They pulled back just slightly, just to look at each other before Natsu leaned back down, capturing her mouth again. She giggled into the kiss making Natsu pull back again. “What?” He looked so dazed it made her giggle again. ‘Kiss drunk’ as Gray referred to it. 

“Impatient, huh?” she smirked. He smiled back “I’ve just been waiting too long. Can’t really blame me.” he licked his lips, making Lucy’s eyes flick down to them. “No, I really can’t” she whispered as she pushed him over just as their mouths slotted together again.

They fell asleep tangled like that. On the couch, Lucy curled up on Natsu’s chest, Happy wandering over a while later to curl up on her back. Both of them were kiss drunk and high on happiness. Everything was finally resolved, and they were together. What better ending than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Behold!! Tis not the end!! There is more to come!!  
> (I didn't know if they should've kissed this chapt, but y'all deserve it)
> 
> As I said, I probably won't be seeing you for the next two weeks, so Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy new year to y'all!!!! Hope you have an amazing holiday 
> 
> Kisses!!!~ <3


	9. Losing Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe,...this is long overdue so I decided not to wait until next week
> 
> Thank you so much for reading everything else and being so patient!!!  
> I love you all!!!! <3

Lucy woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes wafting into the room. She stretched, feeling fully rested as she smiled. Happy hopped up onto her stomach meowing at her and she leaned over kissing his forehead “you gave us quite a scare. Good thing you’re okay.” 

He meowed at her again, brushing up against her face, nuzzling her as he purred, before hopping down and disappearing into the kitchen. She leaned her head back again, smiling to herself as her brain replayed yesterdays events.

After lazily laying around for a while longer, she finally peeled herself off the couch, following the smell into the kitchen. Happy was bent over his bowls in the corner and Natsu stood by the oven, with a bowl and the waffle iron. 

Lucy padded in quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his bare back between his shoulder blades. Natsu smiled, patting her arm “Good morning.” She just hummed into his skin in response, her own smile stuck on her face.

The sizzling sound of waffles cooking filled the air as Natsu poured another batch. He closed the latch on it, before placing his hands on hers again “sleep well?” She nodded against his back “I had my ‘sleep catcher’ with me didn’t I?” 

He chuckled, pulling out a glass of coffee from further up the counter, reaching behind himself to hand it to Lucy. She took a sip, and he took the moment to grab her hand and twirl her as he turned around. 

He smiled, leaning over to peck her lips “good morning.” She smiled up at him, giving him another kiss “good morning.” He turned back, popping the new waffles out onto the plate and pouring another batch “hungry?”

She peeked over his shoulder stacked high with waffles “I never knew you could cook?” He laughed, raising an eyebrow at her “if sandwiches and a few breakfast foods count as cooking then yeah, sure.” She laughed too, taking another sip of coffee. 

She helped him place the plates and cutlery on the table, along with some jam, syrup and spreads, Happy weaving between their legs. Once the waffle iron was turned off, they grabbed their coffee’s and pile of pancakes, settling at the island. 

Breakfast was full of teasing and playful bickering as they flirted and just relished each others company. It had been so long since they had spent any time together after all. After breakfast they cleaned up together and settled on the couch. 

Neither of them had any work to do that day, Natsu having earlier called in about Happy so he was off until tomorrow. Lucy had been stress working, being ahead in all of her projects so she was allowed to take a break as well. 

That made today the perfect day for a lazy morning. And afternoon. Heck, just a lazy day. They settled on the couch together, Lucy leaning back against Natsu’s shoulder with his arm wrapped around her, Happy jumping up to curl up in her lap. 

It was perfect. Lucy was at max content level, her fingers running softly through Happy’s fur as he purred, her eyes lazily roaming the TV as Natsu scrolled through the channels. 

Here Lucy was, in the middle of a world crisis, but she felt happier than she had in a while. She had someone to be by her side at all times, while the rest of the world crashed and burned outside their windows.

With a sly smile, she pulled up her chat with Gray, prepared to tease him a little bit. 

Lucy: Hey~  
Big Bro: smnes in a good mood! Wsp?

Lucy smirked, snapping a quick selfie of herself wrapped in Natsu,s arms, leaning against him with Happy on her lap. She sent it off and waited for a response.

Big Bro: AdjkhiuSJhgb  
Big Bro: ?!?!!!!!!?  
Big Bro: I DEMAND EXPLANATIONS!!!!!

Lucy giggled, and Natsu looked over her, smirking when he saw the chat. She smiled up at him, opening her camera again “hey, hey, I have an idea, come here!”  
She pressed start on the video, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Natsu’s lips, winking and sticking her tongue out at the camera when she pulled back. She sent that off to Gray as well.

Big Bro: ?!????!!!!!  
Big Bro: fiNALLY?!?

Lucy laughed. A second later, there was the notification of Gray calling with a group chat. Lucy laughed again and Natsu chuckled, shutting off the tv. Right before she accepted the call, Natsu pulled her face towards himself “wait, let’s do something,.”

He hit on the answer button just as he slid his lips against Lucy’s chuckling into her mouth at the squawk that came through the speaker. He pulled off her reluctantly, pressing one more quick kiss “oh, hey Gray. Didn’t see you there!”

Gray scoffed, leaning into the camera so that his face covered the screen “Bullshit. I demand answers right. This. Instant.” Lucy giggled “what’s there to explain? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

She leaned farther back against Natsu’s chest, and he wrapped his arm tighter around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. At that moment, Juvia decided to walk by.  
She rushed over, pushing Gray out of the way to stick her own face into the screen “is that who I think it is?” “Hi Juvia~” Lucy and Natsu chorused, both of them breaking off into giggles.

“How long has this been going on?!?” she demanded, in the middle of fighting over the screen with Gray. Lucy chuckled at their antics “um, since yesterday? I guess.”

Natsu nodded, too busy nuzzling her hair to respond. “Uwahhh!! You two are so cute~!!” Juvia squealed, finally pushing Gray away from the screen, sitting on his back to claim her victory. You could hear Gray complaining and whining in the background as she gushed.

Lucy laughed at them before sucking in a breath when Natsu moved onto her neck, digging his face into it as he placed feather light kisses. “I- I’m gonna have to call you back” she breathed.

Juvia smiled knowingly, Gray’s shout of “Woo!!! Get Some!!” being heard in the background. Lucy rolled her eyes, moving to turn off the call. Just before the call ended, she could hear Gray screaming “be safe! Use a condom!!!” 

Lucy coloured, sending off a quick text of ‘thanks mom’, getting a ‘practice safe sex!!!’ in response. She rolled her eyes, clicking out of the chat, before tossing her phone onto the table by the couch.

She let out a high-pitched breathy moan as Natsu sucked on her skin lightly. “Natsu,..” she breathed, leaning her head to the side to give him more room. He hummed in response, nipping lightly at the expanse of skin. 

She let out a needy whine “Natsu~” He chuckled “alright alright. You want me to stop?” he teased, slipping his hands under his sweatshirt she was wearing. Lucy whined again, this time in complaint, turning around to tug on his shirt. 

“Okay, okay” he chuckled, kissing her softly. “You wanna go to my room?” She nodded quickly, pressing her lips to his again “honestly I’d let you take me here, put I don’t want to scar Happy.” He chuckled breathlessly against her lips.

He slipped his hands under her thighs, picking her up easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, not pulling away from his lips for a second.

He carried her off to his bedroom, dropping her on the mattress, before locking the door behind him and crawling on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive ending,....hmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> If you wanna see something just lemme know!!! It's just gonna be tooth-rotting fluff after this since I've reached the end of the plot idea. Just gonna be writing lots of fluff (smutt and angst possibly if you want it?) until I decide to end the fic  
> (might make next chapt the ending. Possibly an epilogue???)
> 
> Plz let me know what you think of the fic so far (and wat u want to see), your comments and kudos mean a lot to me!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop!!! Last chapter y'all!!!  
> It's a bit short, but hey. I tried  
> Thank you so much to everyone for patiently waiting for this!!!

Lucy woke up tucked under Natsu’s arm, her head laying on a bare chest. The moonlight trickled in through a crack in the curtains, basking them in it’s white light. She looked up sleepily, watching Natsu’s sleeping face.

Pressing a soft kiss to his skin she snuggled in, smiling to herself. They hadn’t known each other for long, but it already felt like an eternity, like they’d known each other forever.   
And she was so happy. So happy that they happened to be neighbours, that her friends had convinced her to talk to him, to get to know him and ask him to spend quarantine. 

Heck, she was even happy that the pandemic hit. Who knows what would have happened without it, if any of this would have happened. She was glad things turned out the way they did. 

And even though they weren’t together for long, they weren’t even friends for long, but it just felt so comfortable. She’d never felt so comfortable around anyone so seen, even her closest friend Gray took some time to get used to. 

But this was like it was meant to be. They just clicked, perfect puzzle pieces. Like the stars aligned. She rolled her eyes at herself, letting out a giggle. So cringy. And yet,...

She sighed happily. This was better than anything she had expected moving to this city. She’d had problems back home, and moved to escape. She didn’t know anyone, didn’t have anything.

The first month she stayed here she barely got by with little money she had saved before she got a steady job. And even then it was hard. She was alone, in a big city. 

She met Juvia at work, and though they had some troubles starting off, they managed to get along, having no one else to talk to at work. After a little while, she’d bumped into Gray, and it’s as if they kept running into each other. 

After a while they also started getting along, and before long were inseparable. She’d met Levy at a library when they fought over a book, and then traded information so that they could contact the other when they finished.

Before she even realized, she was surrounded with friends, a whole new family in this strange new world. She found people who truly loved her, took care of her, somewhere she felt safe, where she belonged.

She couldn’t help the stray tear that slipped out as she thought about how far she’s come. That’s when she felt Natsu stir, and when she looked up, she saw him blinking down at her.

He wiped at her cheek, looking worried “what’s wrong?” She smiled up at him softly “I’m just thinking about how kind life has been to me lately.” He studied her for a second before carding a hand through her hair, pressing a kiss to her hairline “me too.”

They stayed like that for a while, silently pressed together, Natsu brushing her hair as she traced patterns on his skin. “Hey Natsu?” she asked, voice hushed “how’d you know you,...you know,...how you felt about me?” 

He chuckled, leaning his head back “well, I was really dense. It was actually Gray that helped.” She raised her head narrowing her eyes “I swear to god, if he,...”

He laughed, shushing her “no, he didn’t. It was actually when I just moved in with you. I went out and we bumped into each other. We were just talking and it came around to you too. And I was just telling him about how it was, living with you so far and-”

He chuckled, smiling softly as he looked down at her “and he said ‘I can tell you really love her’ and before I could argue, he said ‘you smile like an idiot when you talk about her.’”

He shook his head “and I was shocked at first, like, how could he say that? We were just close friends. He had to be wrong. But he wasn’t. Saw right through me.” He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear “and he’s absolutely right. I do smile like an idiot. Cuz I do really love you.”

Lucy sucked in a breath, watching him with watery eyes. He smiled at her worriedly “awe c’mon, now what’s wrong?” She sniffled, tucking her head into his shoulder “I love you too.” 

Natsu hugged her back tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head “good. And I’m never going to leave. You won’t be able to get rid of me no matter how hard you try.” She giggled “wouldn’t dream of it.”

x-x-x-x

A month later, and quarantine was still in full swing, but Lucy really didn’t complain. Sure, she missed going out with her friends and hanging out in big groups, but it also meant she had lots of time to spend together with Natsu and Happy.

The two of them decided that they’d sell Natsu’s apartment, and officially move in together to Lucy’s. Well, both of theirs now. They settled in right away, moving the needed things into the new apartment, and selling the others. 

They had a virtual little housewarming party with all their friends for Natsu and Happy, and many more virtual hangouts. New routines were made, and so were memories. 

Lucy felt happier than she had in a long time, and she planned on staying that way. She was going to fight for these people to stay by her side until the very end.

Because Lucy finally finished someone she really loved, and that truly loved her back.

And that was something to be treasured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this story, it really means a lot!!!   
> And thanks to everyone leaving comments, kudos, bookmarks, whatever, I love all of you!!!   
> Make sure to leave your thoughts :D


End file.
